Opera time table W32/2014
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 04.08.2014 - Monday/Montag 00:10 Francesca Caccini - La liberazione di Ruggiero dall'isola d'Alcina (1996) Pro Musica Camerata (I) 01:27 Jacopo Peri - Euridice (1993) Maguelone (I) 02:55 Stefano Landi - Il Sant' Alessio (1995) Erato Records (I) 04:23 Giulio Caccini - L'Euridice (2008) Ricercar (I) 05:42 Sigmund Theophil Staden - Seelewig (2002) CPO (D) 07:00 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 09:55 Sebastián Durón - La guerra de los gigantes (?) Pan Classics (ES) - 1st recording 11:08 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 13:24 Antonio de Literes - Acis y Galatea (1999) DHM (ES) - 1st recording 14:23 Antonio de Literes - Los elementos (1997) DHM (ES) 15:24 Antonio Vivaldi - La verità in cimento (2002) Opus 111 (I) 18:00 Antonio Vivaldi - Orlando Furioso (2003) Naïve (I) 21:02 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 23:36 George Frideric Handel - Riccardo Primo, re d'Inghilterra (2007) DHM (I) 05.08.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 02:32 George Frideric Handel - Oreste (2010) Animato (I) 05:09 George Frideric Handel - Siroe, re di Persia (2003) Harmonia Mundi (I) 07:44 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 11:17 Jean-Marie Leclair - Scylla et Glaucus (1986) Warner-Erato (F) 14:07 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Zoroastre (2001) Erato Records (F) 16:35 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Les Indes galantes (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) 19:48 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Anacréon (1995) Archiv-Pro (F) 20:29 Niccolò Jommelli - Armida abbandonata (1994) Ambroisie (I) - 1st recording 23:30 Tommaso Traetta - Buovo d'Antona (1993) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 6 August 2014 - Wednesday 15:19 Albert Lortzing - Der Waffenschmied (1964) EMI (D) 17:05 Louis Spohr - Faust (Version 1852) (1993) CPO (D) 19:26 Stanisław Moniuszko - Halka (1986) CPO (PL) 21:27 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (The Ring of the Nibelung I) (1988) EMI (D) 23:56 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (The Ring of the Nibelung II) (1988) EMI (D) 7 August 2014 - Thursday 03:47 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (The Ring of the Nibelung III) (1990) EMI (D) 07:36 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (The Ring of the Nibelung IV) (1991) EMI (D) 11:53 Richard Wagner - Parsifal (1951) Conductor: Hans Knappertsbusch (D) 16:25 Anton Rubinstein - Der Dämon (1950) Conductor: Alexander Melik-Paschajev ® 18:46 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Opricnik (2003) Dynamic ® - 1st recording 21:57 Charles Gounod - Romeo et Juliette (1983) EMI (F) 8 August 2014 - Friday 00:43 Isaac Albéniz - Merlin (1999) Decca (E) 03:00 Jules Massenet - Amadis (1988) Forlane (F) - 1st recording 04:39 Jules Massenet - Chérubin (2006) Dynamic (F) 06:38 Karl Goldmark - Die Königin von Saba (1970) Gala (D) 09:18 Max von Schillings - Mona Lisa (1983) Gala (D) 10:55 Richard Strauss - Guntram (1985) Gala (D) 12:41 Richard Strauss - Die Liebe der Danae (2000) Telarc (D) 15:18 Arnold Schönberg - Moses und Aron (1974) Sony Classical (D) 16:58 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 19:02 Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 21:35 Benjamin Britten - The Beggar's Opera (New version) (1992) Argo (E) 23:23 William Walton - Troilus and Cressida (1995) Chandos (E) 9 August 2014 - Saturday 01:36 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 03:22 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 05:21 Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) 06:55 Richard Rodney Bennett - The Mines of Sulphur (2004) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 08:42 Nancy van de Vate - In the Shadow of the Glen (2001) VMM (E) 09:25 Wolfgang Mitterer - Massacre (2008) Col legno (E) - 1st recording 10:38 John Adams - The Death of Klinghoffer (1992) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording 12:53 John Adams - A Flowering Tree (2007) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording 14:45 Kees Olthuis - François Guyon (1996) Erasmus Muziek Producties (NL) 16:00 Louis Andriessen - De Materie (1994) Nonesuch Records (NL) - 1st recording 17:48 Nancy Van de Vate - All Quiet on the Western Front (2002) VMM (E) - 1st recording 19:19 Nancy Van de Vate - In the Shadow of the Glen (2001) VMM (E) 20:02 Peter Maxwell Davies - The Doctor of Myddfai (1996) Collins Classics (E) 21:37 Philip Glass - Satyagraha (Mahatma Gandhi) (1980) CBS Records (E) (IND) - 1st recording 23:37 John Adams - The Death of Klinghoffer (1992) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording 10 August 2014 - Sunday 01:52 Judith Weir - Blond Eckbert (1994) NMC Records (E) 02:57 Olli Kortekangas - Grand Hotel (1989) Ondine (FI) 03:34 Aulis Sallinen - Punainen viiva (The Red Line) (1979) Finlandia (FI) 05:30 Aulis Sallinen - Kuningas lähtee Ranskaan (The King goes forth to France) (2005) Ondine (FI) 07:38 Charles Chaynes - Noces de sang (Bloody Wedding) (1988) Cybelia (F) - 1st recording 09:16 Flavio Testi - Saül (2003) Radio France (F) - 1st recording 10:49 Gunnar de Frumerie - Singoalla (1985) Caprice (SV) - 1st recording 12:58 Tauno Pylkkänen - Mare ja hänen poikansa (Mare and her son) (2004) Ondine (FI) 15:16 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® 17:52 Sergei Prokofiev - The Fiery Angel (Ognenny angel) (1990) Deutsche Grammophon ® 19:50 Vittorio Gnecchi - Cassandra (2000) Agorá Musica (I) - 1st recording 21:26 Pietro Mascagni - Lodoletta (1960) Conductor: Graziano Mucci (I) 23:12 Pietro Mascagni - Iris (1956) Conductor: Gianandrea Gavazzeni (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 32/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014